Takaya Hashi/Filmography
TV animation ;2014 *Nobunaga Concerto (Endo Naotsune) ;2015 *The Heroic Legend of Arslan (Hodir) ;2016 *Dimension W (Shido Yurizaki) ;Unknown date *Allison & Lillia (Captain Graz, government official) *Cowboy Bebop (Teddy bomber) *D.Gray-man (Froi Tiedoll) *Elemental Gelade (Narrator) *Fafner in the Azure (Kyousuke Mizoguchi) *Fullmetal Alchemist (Majhal) *Fist of the North Star (Toki and Amiba) *Garo: Crimson Moon (Priest Douman) *Garo: The Animation (Mendoza) *Guilty Crown (Major General Yan) *Idol Densetsu Eriko (Yūsuke Tamura) *Initial D: Fourth Stage (Tōdō) *Maria the Virgin Witch (Cernunnos) *Mirai Nikki (John Bacchus) *Mister Ajikko (Robot Cook Sally) *Naruto Shippuden (Kakuzu) *Outlaw Star (Gilliam and the narrator) *Patema Inverted (Izamura) *Peacemaker Kurogane (Isami Kondo) *Pokémon (Munō) *Rainbow: Nisha Rokubō no Shichinin (Gisuke Sasaki) *Sailor Moon (Sergei Azimov (S - 120) and Ventriloquist (SuperS special)) *Samurai Champloo (Inuyaka) *The Twelve Kingdoms (King Kou in Juuni Kokki) *The Vision of Escaflowne (Leon and Yurizen) OVA *Angel Densetsu (????) (Principal) *Attack on Titan: No Regrets (2014) (Nicholas Lovof) *Crying Freeman (????) (Ryuji "The Blade" Hanada) *Fighting Spirit: Kimura Vs. Mashiba (????) (Kimura's father) *Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: The Hidden One Year War (????) (Jean-Luc Duvall) *Sanctuary (????) (Tokai) *Sentō Yōsei Yukikaze (????) (Colonel Ansel Rombert) *Legend of the Galactic Heroes (1989) (Ernest Mecklinger) Anime Movies *Appleseed Ex Machina (????) (Doctor Riharuto Kestner) *Dōbutsu no Mori (????) (Masutan) *Doraemon: Nobita's Secret Gadget Museum (????) (Fi–Kusu) *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker (????) (High Seeker) *Fafner in the Azure: Heaven and Earth (????) (Kyousuke Mizoguchi) *Kiki's Delivery Service (1989) (Ketto's father) *Metropolis (2001) (Mayor Lyon) *Corpse Bride (2005) (Finis Everglot) *Naruto the Movie: Road to Ninja (2012) (Kakuzu) *Rise of the Guardians (2012) (North) *Detective Conan: The Darkest Nightmare (2016) (James Black) Video games *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (????) (Dimitri Heinreich) *Bravely Default (????) (Argent Heinkel) *Bravely Second (????) (Argent Heinkel) *Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen (????) (Daimon) *Drakengard 2 (????) (General Oror) *Guilty Gear Xrd -REVELATOR- (????) (Slayer) *Genji: Days of the Blade (????) (Minamoto no Yoritomo) *Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (????) (Skull Face) *Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (????) (Skull Face) *SD Gundam G Generation Spirits (????) (Jean-Luc Duvall) *Sly 2: Band of Thieves (????) (Rajan) *The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt (????) (Emhyr var Emreis) *Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (????) (Gabriel Roman) TV Drama *Shin Zatoichi (1979) (season 3, episode #25) *Sukeban Deka II (1986) (Professor Shimomura, episode #28) Movies *Uemura Naomi Monogatari (1986) (Matsuura) Tokusatsu *Uchuu Keiji Sharivan (1983) (Yoichi Nomura, episode #28) *Choudenshi Bioman (1984) (Hideo Kageyama) *Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion (1985) (episode 11) *Kamen Rider Black (1987) (Masato Minami) *Bishōjo Kamen Poitrine (1990) (Genius Inventor, episode #3) *Ultraseven X (2007) (episode #9) *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie (2013) (Bacchus Gill) *Kamen Rider Ghost (2016) (Xibalba) Dub Work Actors *Alan Rickman Movie Dubs *Alice Through the Looking Glass (Absolem) *All About Eve (PDDVD edition) (Addison DeWitt (George Sanders)) *The Butler (2016 BS Japan edition) (Ronald Reagan (Alan Rickman)) *The Chorus (Rachin (François Berléand)) *Cliffhanger (2014 BS Japan edition) (Eric Qualen (John Lithgow)) *Cold Comes the Night (Topo (Bryan Cranston)) *The Core (Doctor Serge Leveque (Tchéky Karyo)) *El tiempo entre costuras (Gonzalo Alvarado (Carlos Olalla)) *Executive Decision (1999 TV Asahi edition) (Senator Mavros (J. T. Walsh)) *The Expendables 3 (Bonaparte (Kelsey Grammer)) *Fantastic Four (Dr. Franklin Storm (Reg E. Cathey)) *Frankie & Alice (Dr. Oz (Stellan Skarsgård)) *Goosebumps (Attack of the Mutant) (Masked Mutant (Scott Wickware)) *Harry Potter film series (Severus Snape (Alan Rickman)) *The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (Great Goblin (Barry Humphries) *The Squid and the Whale (Bernard Berkman (Jeff Daniels)) *Watchmen (Edward Blake/The Comedian (Jeffrey Dean Morgan)) *Winter's Tale (Pearly Soames (Russell Crowe)) TV Dubs *Chicago Hope (Doctor Jack McNeil (Mark Harmon)) *Rome (Gaius Julius Caesar (Ciarán Hinds)) Animated Dubs *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (Jarvis Kord) *Joseph: King of Dreams (Potiphar) *Phineas & Ferb: Star Wars (Darth Vader) *Rio 2 (Eduardo) Category:Filmographies